


Twisted Love

by Earth_Phoenix



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Cages, Forced, Kidnapping, Live Write, M/M, Rape, Rough Sex, Unreliable Narrator
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-02
Updated: 2019-03-02
Packaged: 2019-11-08 08:14:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,171
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17977640
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Earth_Phoenix/pseuds/Earth_Phoenix
Summary: Cedric takes Harry on a romantic getaway, but not all is as it seems.





	Twisted Love

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys!
> 
> Look at me go, two updates in two days. Is there magic in the air?!
> 
> Joking aside, this started out as dubcon Live Write and quickly became very Non Con. If Non con isn't your bag, turn back now. This isn't going to be pretty. 
> 
> However, if you like it, we're gonna have a good time. *Laughs Evilly*
> 
>  
> 
> Oh! I forgot to shower Dorea with love. Thank you Dorea for doing an incredible beta job on this and calling me out for the 's abuse. :joy: You're a star!

Tonight's trip had been months in the making. Cedric had planned it to perfection. They would leave just as dusk was setting in and arrive in glorious sunshine in a picture-perfect castle.  

Harry leaned against Cedric’s motorbike, as he waited for the man to finish locking up the house. It was a cool summer's night and Harry had foregone wearing a jacket, opting instead for a tight-fitting dark grey AC/DC t-shirt, paired with a black hoodie that he had unzipped and almost too tight leather trousers that had Cedric drooling when he put them on.  

"Ready?" Cedric asked, pressing a  light kiss to Harry's lips. Cedric, a seasoned rider had dressed in more studier attire-soft cowhide brown boots, dark blue jeans and a leather jacket that all riders seemed to own. Harry loved it. It smelled of oil and petrol. Of roses and parchment—a smell unique to Cedric.

Often, while waiting for Cedric to come home from work, Harry would curl up on the sofa. Cedric’s jacket over him, keeping him warm and lulling him to sleep.

Once or twice, Cedric had worn the jacket to bed.

Cedric wrapped his arms around Harry's lithe body, bringing them close. 

Harry grinned. “You know it,"

He ran his hands over Cedric’s chest and shoulders. Trailing his fingers lightly up the older man’s neck before burying his hands into Cedric's loose shoulder-length brown hair, tugging his head down for another kiss. 

"If you keep kissing me like that we're never going to leave the driveway," Ceric teased, he pressed a quick kiss to Harry’s Adam's apple, the stubble on his chin scratching pleasantly as Harry’s soft neck. He pulled away from Harry slightly.   
  
Harry mock-pouted, "You may have a point." he conceded.   
  
Cedric handed him a helmet and Harry pulled it on, making himself comfortable on the back of the bike as Cedric took the front seat, kick-starting the engine. He leaned against Cedric's back, tightening his arms around Cedric's middle and the bike roared into life and they headed into the night.

The roads were empty as they rode towards the castle. Cedric loved driving at night, it was peaceful—and it didn't hurt that Harry was holding him tightly, his chest pressed against his back. 

It was always when things seemed too good to be true, that everything went wrong.

After three hours of travelling, the red light of the fuel gauge began blinking.  Cedric pulled into the first petrol station he could find.

  
"Oh my God," Harry said as he hopped off the bike and stretched, "How far away is this dirty weekend?"   
  
Cedric smirked at him, "Not far now, I swear."     
  
"Uh huh," Harry said sceptically, "I'm going to find the loos."   
  
"If you go into the shop, _don't_ pick any sweets," Cedric called to Harry’s retreating figure.   
  
Harry turned to grin and walked in the direction of the shop, while Cedric pulled down the fuel pump.

Cedric had finished pumping the fuel and had paid when the prickling of unease began to wash over him. Harry hadn’t yet returned and he was sure he hadn’t seen the younger man inside the shop while he was paying. He walked around the shop, where the toilets were located to find them locked. He called Harry’s name and received no answer.

Maybe Harry had returned the key and was waiting near the bike? He jogged back over, still no sign of the messy-haired man he was looking for. Worry deepening Cedric headed back into the shop and approached the cashier, a bored-looking blond teenage boy. The name tag pinned to his chest, revealed his name to be Draco.   
  
"Have you seen a man? Messy black hair, green eyes? About 5’ft, lean?”   
  
"No," the teen said before Cedric had finished speaking. Cedric stared at him, that answer had been entirely too quick.

"Where is he?" Cedric walked away from the cashier, looking for any signs of a struggle. The aisles were empty. Everything seemed to be in its place. If there had been a struggle, it had been tidied up.   
  
"No one's here! Just you!" The cashier called, his voice sounding high pitched with worry.   
  
"Bullshit. I _saw_ him walk towards here." Cedric opened the stock room door and peered into the darkness. Nothing, but boxes, crates of soft drinks and sweets packed tightly onto shelves.   
  
The door to the shop's office opened, a man dressed in a fitted grey suit stepped out. He had the same blond hair as Draco, the young cashier. "You only have to walk away and nothing bad happens." He said smoothly. “Forget this even happened.”   
  
"Just give him back."   
  
"I don't take my orders from you." The man smirked.   
  
Cedric rushed him, throwing his shoulders into the man's chest, taking the man by surprise. They tumbled backwards into the office. Harry was lying on the floor. His arms and feet bound, his eyes closed. From the brief glance, Cedric could spare, Harry seemed unhurt—though Cedric was eager to get to him to make sure of that fact.   
  
"Harry!"

Cedric tried to find his footing, desperate to reach Harry. It was the distraction the other man was looking for. He shoved Cedric off him, pulling out a knife. 

  
He held the knife to Cedric’s throat, smirking, before backing off. A kick to his temple soon followed and the world turned black.

 

~*~

 

Harry woke to splitting headache and the feeling of nausea. "Fuck," he swore.   
  
"Oh, I'm sure that's on the cards, for right now, just be a good boy."   
  
Harry carefully opened his eyes, trying to work out where he was. He could hear a low hum of an engine working. That sounded right he thought. It was almost the sound the bike made.   
  
Only he was lying down and he couldn't do that on the bike. He tried to remember what he had been doing—he had been out with Cedric. _Cedric._ Fear rose in Harry’s chest, he tried to stand, to get any sense of his bearings.

  
Ropes had been tied around his arms and legs, stopping him from getting up. Breathing hard, Harry opened his mouth to shout, but felt a fist hitting his jaw instead. Pain blossomed in his mouth, adding to his already painful headache.   
  
"Shut up," The voice was heavy in his ear, hot breath tickling over his skin. Harry squinted, the darkness was so deep Harry couldn’t make out anything. He could only assume he was in some kind of car, perhaps a van.  "If you want him to live."

“Where is Cedric?” Harry squirmed against the ropes, “Is he safe?” 

  
"Shut him up." A hoarse voice said. "They're not ready for him yet."   
  
Who wasn't ready? Before Harry could try and ask any more questions a cloth was placed over his nose and mouth. Harry tried not to breathe in the chloroform but it was fruitless. Black spots danced in front of him as he was forced back into unconsciousness.

 

~*~

 

When Harry next came to, he was locked inside a cage. It was just large enough that he could kneel, but not stand. It wasn’t all that wide either, turning would be an issue. He moved slowly, thankful for the first time that he was short. He manoeuvred until his back was flat against the bars. He tried kicking the bars, hoping that one would give. The bars held.   
  
Harry felt sick as he looked around the room. A _bedroom_. A large canopy double bed sat on a raised platform. Chains and manacles laid carelessly on the bottom of the platform, chains dangled down from the top of the canopy on every side. Whips and floggers hung on the walls.

It looked like a perverts wet dream. 

Harry _really_ had to get out of here.   
  
"Cedric?" Harry called. Silence. "Cedric?" He tried again, more urgently.   
  
Harry tried to stop the panic rising within him. Cedric was safe, he told himself. Cedric was smart. He had probably called the police and rescue was the way.

Hours seemed to pass before Harry heard the heavy _thud_ of boots. The bedroom door opened and Harry gasped. Two men walked into the bedroom. Harry _knew_ them. Had thought of one of them as a _friend_. The other was Voldemort, the wanted crime lord.  

Voldemort was dangerous, and that was putting it mildly. Voldemort ran the country’s largest crime ring. Harry had seen his face splashed all over the newspapers and TV. The man was insane and deadly.

"Hello, Harry." Tom Riddle walked over to the cage, kneeling down to get a good look at the terrified man. "It's good to see you." 

"Where am I?" Harry asked, "Tom, what the _fuck_ ?"   
  
Tom had the grace to bow his head, looking a little ashamed. "I'm sorry Harry, but desperate times call for desperate measures. You're safe, I promise."   
  
"I don't feel safe," Harry snapped. "Where is Cedric?"   
  
Tom smirked, "Forget him."   
  
"Forget my boyfriend? Yeah, how about no?" Harry sneered. He kicked the bars of the cage again.   
  
"Tom," Tom turned to face the other man. "If Harry insists on seeing Cedric, we shouldn't disappoint him."   
  
Harry's bravado, fell away, a deep fear curling in his stomach. Oh God, what had they done to Cedric?   
  
"Sure," Tom agreed standing. "Let's reunite the love birds."

Tom looked at Harry. "If I let you out, will you behave?" 

Harry glared, "Fuck you."   
  
The other man, Voldemort, reached through the cage, grabbing at Harry's left ankle. He held it firmly in his large hand and squeezed.

“Listen very carefully—I will not tolerate escape attempts or swearing. If you do either, I will not hesitate in breaking something, do you understand?” Voldemort asked coldly.

Harry nodded shakily, his eyes blown wide with fear. 

"He's going to behave." Voldemort stood, brushing his knees clean from the dirt of the floorboards, walking over to the door and leaving.

Harry pulled his leg back through the cage.

The cage door opened and Harry blinked. He had forgotten that Tom was even there.   
  
"I would strongly advise you to listen to Voldemort. He has a real thing about swearing and he’s heard you do it _twice_ . I would not press his temper any more than you already have.”   
  
"Why are you doing this?" Harry asked furiously.   
  
"Don't you know?" Tom asked softly, stroking Harry’s face gently. "Oh, Harry. Let's get you out of here."   
  
"You'll help me escape?" Harry tried not to hope.

"I'll help you out of the cage," Tom offered him a small smile.

 _Of course_ , Harry thought bitterly.

Tom offered Harry his hand. Against his better judgement, Harry accepted the hand, allowing Tom to help him leave the cage.   
  
"There, isn't this better?" Tom pulled Harry flush against his chest. "Now, what do we do?" he mused.

Tom lowered his head and captured Harry's lips in a searing kiss.   
  
Harry froze as Tom kissed him, _Tom._ Sure, they had been friends once, but Harry had never thought Tom had ever fancied him. Tom was tall and handsome and rich—what would he want with him?   
  
"Patience, Tom."   
  
Tom broke off the kiss and grinned lazily at Voldemort. "You were taking too long."   
  
Harry turned to look at Voldemort, or rather, who was next to Voldemort.   
  
"CEDRIC!"

Cedric was on his knees, his hands tied behind his back. His lip was bleeding, a bruise was blooming on his left cheek. 

Harry's heart ached at the sight of Cedric's injuries. He turned back to Tom who was still holding him.   
  
"You _hurt_ him! How could you hurt him?!" Harry shoved Tom backwards, who only laughed at Harry’s actions.   
  
"Because he wanted to marry you," Voldemort said calmly, snapping the door shut. "And we couldn't allow that."   
  
Harry turned to face Cedric, "What?"   
  
"It was supposed to be a surprise, Harry, I love you." Cedric smiled weakly up at Harry. "We're gonna be alright. I swear to you."

Tom lifted Harry up, carrying him bridal style over to the bed. Harry thumped Tom's chest in desperation as Tom placed him on the bed. 

"You look so beautiful, Harry."  Tom cupped Harry's balls harshly through Harry’s leather trousers. "We're going to have so much fun together."   
  
"No!" Cedric yelled.   
  
"Would you rather swap places?" Voldemort asked, yanking Cedric to his feet. "I promise you won't like what we do to Harry if you say yes."   
  
"Let Cedric go," Harry pleaded. "Just let him go and I'll do whatever you want."   
  
Voldemort laughed, a high cruel laugh that chilled Harry to his core. Voldemort led Cedric to the side of the bed.   
  
"Cedric is going to watch, like the loyal boyfriend he is."

Voldemort stripped Cedric cynically, pushing him closer to the bed in the process.

"In case you want to join in," He offered in a mocking voice.   
  
"I'm not going to help you hurt Harry," Cedric spat. "You’re both sick.”

"What do you think Harry?" Tom asked, pulling Harry's tight leather trousers down. "Would you rather have passion or a safe boring love that doesn't excite you?"

The bed dipped as the men moved. Voldemort took up residence between Harry's legs, pushing them apart. His eyes drinking in the sight of Harry's tight bud closed and ready for the taking.

Harry gasped as a slick finger pushed into him. He turned his head, hating himself. _Cedric_ was watching as Harry was being fingered by another man.   
  
Tom fingers traced Harry's lips lightly. "Open that pretty mouth for me, Harry."   
  
Harry glared but obeyed. Tom quickly filled his mouth with his large cock, groaning in pleasure as Harry gagged.   
  
Harry tightened his lips around the cock in his mouth, breathing hard through his nose. He moaned as he felt another finger enter him.   
  
"Look at him Cedric," Voldemort purred "Have you ever seen anything more beautiful?"

"Harry is always beautiful," Cedric replied in a strained voice. Harry could tell by the ton of Cedric’s voice that he was trying to keep his tone even.

Voldemort chuckled, "You can be honest, Cedric. Harry looks like a work of art. That red blush creeping down from his cheeks, over his shoulders and reaching the top of his chest. _Stunning._ "   
  
Harry jerked again as Voldemort added a third and fourth finger.   
  
"That's right, Harry," he cooed. "Enjoy it." Harry's cock was starting to harden. The tip leaking pre-cum.   
  
"Fuck that mouth harder," Voldemort said. "Make him take every inch of it."

Harry's head was yanked back, his neck bending as Tom followed Voldemort's orders. Harry choked around Tom's dick. Each thrust hit the back of his throat.

Spit trickled down the sides of his mouth as he worked to try and pleasure Tom. It was stupid really, but a tiny part of Harry hoped that they would go on easier on him if he acted like he was enjoying it.   
  
Tom's breaths grew louder and harsher as he thrust into Harry's mouth.

Harry’s face was wet with tears, they clung to his eyelashes, ran down his cheeks, falling into the hollow of this throat. 

"You're so pretty when you cry," Tom murmured  "Isn't he Cedric?"   
  
"No," Cedric said, wincing as Tom and Voldemort laughed.   
  
"Cedric you are a bad liar, look how _hard_ you are." Tom laughed. "You wish you were fucking him, don't you? Wish it was you fucking him like we are?"   
  
Cedric said nothing, refusing to rise to their bait.   
  
"Harry wishes you fucked him like this too," Voldemort added, throwing his head back in pleasure as he slipped slowly into Harry.   
  
Harry's hole was like a vice.  Gripping his cock like a glove. Voldemort could fuck him all night.   
  
"That's right Harry, clench around my dick like the good little slut you are." Voldemort panted, rocking into Harry. "Tom and I are going to take turns in making you come over and _over_ again."

Harry tried to block at Voldemort's voice as much as could. He didn't care what Voldemort thought of him, all he cared about was Cedric. 

How was Cedric ever going to look at him after this? Harry felt a fresh wave of shame wash over him. _Oh, God._   
  
"Baby," Tom's tweaked on of Harry's nipples harshly. "I'm so close. Are you ready to drink my cum?"   
  
"No," Cedric choked out. "Don't make him do that, please."   
  
Tom laughed. "Harry is going to do that and _so much more._ " He snapped his hips, driving his dick deeper into Harry's mouth, hissing as his cock grazed over Harry's teeth.   
  
"So...damn..." Tom let out a strangled cry as he came in Harry's mouth. He could feel Harry working to take all of his cum, scared of what could happen if he didn't.   
  
"Good boy, Harry," Voldemort said proudly. "Isn't he a good boy, Cedric?"   
  
"Yes," Cedric said after a pause. "Well done, Harry. I love you."   
  
Tom removed himself from Harry's mouth, letting the last of his cum drip over Harry's abused lips.  Tom took big gulps of air before turning to Cedric with a smirk.   
  
"You look like you need to cum. Ask nicely and we'll let you use Harry's mouth."

"No!" Cedric bit out. "I'm not an evil cunt like you!" Cedric snapped, his anger bubbling over.

Tom's smirk widened with glee. Voldemort stilled within Harry.   
  
"I really can't abide foul language," Voldemort said slowly. "As Harry can attest to."   
  
"Don't hurt Cedric, please." Harry fought back tears. "Please don't."   
  
"Cedric is going to need lube and the use of his hands," Voldemort said firmly.   
  
As Tom slipped off the bed to fetch more lube, he continued. "If you try _anything_ , anything at all—I will cut Harry's throat."   
  
There was a heavy silence in the room as Tom untied Cedric's arms.   
  
"Cum over Harry's pretty face." Tom pushed the lube into Cedric's hands. "Show us what Harry gets to enjoy every night."   
  
Forcing back his disgust, Cedric stumbled towards Harry. "I'm so sorry."   
  
Harry tried to smile at him, "It's OK. I still love you, this doesn't change that."

Harry tried to focus on his own breathing. Not the sound of Cedric applying lube to his dick. Nor the sound of Cedric's breath as it grew heavier with every stroke of his dick. 

Harry rolled his hips, bucking into Voldemort, wanting the man to _move_ to take attention away from what Cedric was doing, but Voldemort only slapped his thigh and told him to _hold still._ So he did. He wanted to bury his face in the pillow but knew that would only upset them more.   
  
At last, _at last_ Cedric came with a sob. Harry felt his lover's cum fall across his lips and nose. Splattering on his cheek and eyelids.   
  
"Please," Harry begged, "Just— _please._ " He didn't want to hear them gloat. Didn't need to hear them belittle Cedric.   
  
"Listen how he _begs_ for us," Voldemort pulled out and Harry whimpered, thankful that Voldemort was doing something at last.   
  
"Cedric, suck him."   
  
Harry screwed his eyes up as Cedric moved to lower his mouth over Harry's dick.

Harry arched his back as Voldemort slipped back in, his body betraying him. He was _enjoying_ this.  

Voldemort was larger than Cedric, more forceful too. Harry moaned at the dual sensations of being fucked and having his dick sucked. As much as he hated it, he couldn't deny how good it felt.   
  
"That's it, Harry, moan for me," Voldemort panted, his thrusts becoming deeper. "You like this don't you? You like being fucked hard and having your _boyfriend_ suck you off? Answer me, Harry."   
  
"Yes," Harry moaned, "Fuck yes."   
  
"You don't want us to stop, do you? You want me and Tom to fuck you stupid, fuck you until you pass out from cumming so much."   
  
"Oh," Harry moaned, feel awful for _liking_ the idea of that so much. "Yes."   
  
He came, his orgasm taking him by surprise. He couldn't help but buck deeper into Cedric's warm mouth as his boyfriend sucked him greedily. _Why was this so hot?_

Harry's hand sought out Cedric's, as Voldemort wrapped Harry's leg around his waist, deepening the angle of his thrusts and hitting Harry's prostate with every stroke. 

"So good, Harry," Cedric said, his voice thick with emotion. "It's almost over."   
  
Harry nodded, his mouth falling open in a silent moan as Voldemort pressed into him a final time. Filling his inside's with hot cum.   
  
Harry's thighs shook, his breath coming out in gasps. He ached in places he didn't know he _could._ He hated Voldemort and Tom. Hated them more than anything else in the world—but damn, had that felt good.   
  
He would never admit this Cedric, he vowed. If Cedric ever asked—no. He could never admit to actually enjoying this.   
  
"Ready Tom?" Voldemort inquired, slipping out of Harry. "He's all yours."   
  
"Stop this," Cedric kissed Harry's hand gently. "You've had your fun, leave him alone."   
  
"But Tom's only had a blow job," Voldemort laughed. "Harry owes him a shag, don't you think?"   
  
Harry sighed tiredly, squeezing Cedric's hand reassuringly. "It's OK,"  Harry said. "Let Tom fuck me."   
  
"Harry doesn't owe anyone sex," Cedric said angrily.   
  
"Ced!" Harry struggled to sit up, his muscles protesting with his movements. "Arguing isn't going to end this."   
  
"Harry's right you know," Tom said smugly. He turned his attention to Harry, "Ride me."   
  
"W-what?"   
  
"I want you to ride my cock." Tom smiled. "I want you to bounce on my cock like a whore, I want Cedric to see just how much this is turning you on."   
  
Harry flushed, "OK." He said.

Voldemort stepped off the bed to circle around Cedric, a hand tracing over Cedric's thigh. 

  
"So noble," Voldemort breathed into Cedric's ear. "And yet, I _know_ you feel resentment towards him."   
  
"No,"   
  
"Of course you do, you meant to be marrying him in a few hours and look at him now. Spreading his legs and moaning like a common whore. He didn't even take much convincing either. You should be _so ashamed._ "   
  
Cedric flicked his eyes up to bed. Tom was kissing Harry, his hands roaming Harry's body. Harry's eyes were closed, out of shame or pleasure—or perhaps both, Cedric couldn't say.   
  
"Harry is the love of my life," Cedric said firmly. "Nothing you or Tom could do could ever drive us apart."   
  
Voldemort laughed, biting at the shell of Cedric's ear. "How will you ever compare to us?" he asked.   
  
Cedric watched as Tom broke off this kiss. Tom laid down, pulling Harry on top of him harshly, amused by the undignified squeak that escaped Harry's mouth.  
  
Harry looked at him, their eyes locking for a moment. Cedric could see the torment in Harry's eyes. There was a clear disgust in Harry's eyes and Cedric felt inadequate. He had been unable to help Harry, to save him.   
  
Harry looked away, his gaze returning to a smirking Tom.

"I hate you both," Harry said quietly, so only Tom could hear. "As soon as I leave—" 

"Leave? Do you think we'd ever let you go?" Tom's voice shook with laughter.   
  
"But—,"   
  
"Oh Harry," Tom smirked at him, "You thought if you cooperated, we'd then let you go so you can run straight to the police? What if we wanted to fuck you again?"   
  
Harry mouth was dry, they were never going to let him go. _He had to escape._ He moved backwards, away from Tom who grabbed at him.   
  
"I wouldn't if I were you," Tom said firmly. "Voldemort, Harry is thinking of leaving us."   
  
"Mm," Voldemort eyes narrowed, "I noticed—Harry dear, Tom has been waiting a long time to have you—I would ride him, unless you want something not so nice to happen to Cedric, here."   
  
Voldemort curled his hands into Cedric's hair, pulling the man's head back. "Necks are so breakable—I wonder how pretty he’d look with a broken one?” Voldemort mused thoughtfully.   
  
Harry glared, "Leave Cedric alone."   
  
"Ride my dick then," Tom teased, tugging at Harry's arm. "You know you want to."   
  
Harry looked between Tom and Voldemort. Tom who laying down, his dick hard— _just waiting_ for Harry to submit. Voldemort who was standing behind his boyfriend, whispering into Cedric's ear, an evil smile on his lips with every word spoken.   
  
He didn't really have a choice, did he?

Harry hissed as settled over Tom. He rested his arms on Tom's firm chest to steady him, trying to balance himself. To his horror, he could _feel_ Voldemort's cum leaking out of him as he hovered above Tom's cock. 

  
"Cedric, guide Tom's cock into Harry." Voldemort stepped back, "We don't want him to suffer more than he has to, right?" He asked sweetly.   
  
"Ced, no!"   
  
Cedric smiled reassuringly at Harry, "It's OK, really,"   
  
Cedric approached the bed, placing on hand on the small of Harry's back.   
  
"Kiss him," Tom said amused by their looks of horror. "Show Harry that you still love him."   
  
Cedric glared at Tom who smirked back.   
  
The kiss was hesitant at first. They were both scared how the other would react, but the soft feel of Harry's lips soon coxed Cedric into deepening the kiss. There was still a lingering taste salty cum that could only belong to Tom in Harry's mouth. Cedric couldn't help it—he broke off the kiss, unable to bear the fact that Harry tasted of _Tom._   
  
"I'm sorry," Harry whispered, his face flushed with tears " I didn't—"   
  
"It's OK, baby." Cedric rested his head against Harry's. "I'm sorry too."   
  
Cedric buried his face into Harry's neck as he took hold of Tom's precum slicked dick and slipped it inside his lover.

Harry couldn't help the moan that escaped his lips as Tom's thick cock split him open. Tom reached behind Harry, spreading his ass further apart, so Harry could sink even deeper onto the cock. 

  
"Oh," Harry moaned. He clamped his thighs tightly around Tom's waist, as he rose up, using the skills he honed as a trained gymnast.   
  
Cedric moved away, turning his head from the sight of Harry riding Tom.   
  
"Oh no," Voldemort grabbed Cedric by the jaw and turned his face, just as Harry sunk back down on Tom's cock.   
  
"You're going to watch, as they fuck."   
  
Harry moved his arms, so they were resting on Tom's thighs. The change of angle driving Tom’s cock deeper inside him. He rolled his hips, enjoying himself despite the guilt that sat heavily in his stomach.   
  
Tom was busy stroking Harry's cock, his hand stroking in time with Harry's thrusts.  Sweat glistened on Harry's skin, as he worked, his hips moving in a hypnotic rhythm.

Cedric wanted to look away, to not notice the way Harry whimpered and moaned on Tom's cock. Somehow this was even worse than watching Voldemort fuck Harry. He couldn’t help it. Harry in the midst of sex, was a sight to behold and Cedric couldn’t take his eyes off him. 

Harry and Tom had a history, Tom had _feelings_ for Harry and that made the sex between them more intense. More intimate.   
  
Worst of all was his own bodies reaction to the scene. He had already come over Harry's face and yet his cock was renewed. Red, angry and demanding attention, he was rock hard as he watched Harry fuck one his kidnappers.   
  
"Tom!" Harry's voice was breathless with need.   
  
"I think Harry's enjoying himself, don't you?" Voldemort asked.   
  
Cedric refused to answer, didn't have to. Harry's desire was plain to see.   
  
Voldemort re-tied Cedric's hands and a wave of fear swept over him. Oh god, no.   
  
"Stop," Cedric said "Please." He could feel Voldemort's hard cock against his thigh. Precum coating the tip.   
  
"And miss out on that mouth?" Voldemort chuckled "I think not."   
  
Helpless to stop them, Cedric closed his eyes as Voldemort climbed back on the bed, standing over Harry and forcing his dick down Harry's throat, silencing Harry's incoherent moanings for Tom.

He hadn't been surprised when Voldemort had joined them. He knew they'd wanted to humiliate him in front as Cedric as much as possible. Tom had used his mouth while Voldemort had fucked him. Fair is fair, he supposed. 

Voldemort's cock found the back of his throat with every thrust, his fingers tight in Harry's hair. Harry struggled to keep in rhythm with both Voldemort and Tom fucking him.

Harry's arms shook as he lifted himself off Tom to slam back down on Tom's length. It felt so impossibly good. Oh, he loathed himself for thinking that, wished desperately that it was Cedric underneath him but _oh._   
  
"Come for me baby," Tom tugged at Harry's dick and Harry whimpered. He couldn't deny the man, he _needed_ to cum.   
  
Harry screamed as he came, his cum coating Tom's chest in thick ropey streaks of white.   
  
Voldemort forced Harry's head into his crotch, letting out a low moan as he came down Harry's well-fucked throat.   
  
Harry wanted to slump into sleep. He was mentally and physically exhausted by all that had happened over the last few hours.   
  
Tom tugged Harry into his arms, allowing the exhausted man to lie over his chest as he thrust into him.   
  
Tom came moment's later. Harry's name on his lips. He filled Harry, pushing his cock in deep as his cum pumped into Harry's hole.

Harry could feel sleep tugging at him, wanting to pull him into darkness and _rest._ He fought it though, he couldn't sleep while Cedric was still at Tom and Voldemort's mercy.   
  
"Please," Harry said, his voice thick with sleep. "Let Cedric go."   
  
"What do you think Cedric? Are you good to go?"   
  
"Yes," Cedric answered—gone was the fear that had been in his voice mere minutes before. Harry blinked, trying to clear his head from the fuzziness of sleep. "You'd better lock Harry in the cage though.”   
  
"Cedric?" Harry lifted his head as Voldemort gathered him up. This was _wrong._   
  
"Our money?" Tom asked.   
  
"Should have been wired into the account an hour ago," Cedric replied, sounding relaxed. "I do want to thank you for a job well done."   
  
"No, Cedric!" Harry struggled in Voldemort's arms. This couldn't be happening—it couldn't.   
  
"Oh, Harry," Cedric's tone was mocking. "Didn't you think it strange that a gang of trained kidnappers were able to stumble across us in a random petrol station miles from home?"   
  
Harry didn't have to see Cedric to tell he was smirking. "This was pretty hot though, seeing you fucked like that. I can't wait to do it all again."   
  
Harry's stomach lurched. Again? He couldn't go through this again.   
  
The cage door opened and Harry was placed back inside.  Harry didn't move, couldn't move as the three men dressed and walked over the room, leaving him alone.   
  
Cedric's final words seeming to reverberate in the empty room. _I can't wait to do it all again._   
  
Harry closed his eyes, fighting back tears. There wasn't going to be an "again", he would escape before then. Harry sat back against the cold bars, keeping himself awake.   
  
He needed a plan.


End file.
